<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ringing It In by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133021">Ringing It In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash'>steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance at how different members of the Enterprise crew spend New Year's Eve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk/Spock, T'Pring/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ringing It In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the <a href="http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator">prompt</a> for this was "New Years" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was a very skyrim weekend but i'm back y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do not understand the significance of this celebration, Nyota." T'Pring mutters, hand curled carefully around her glass. Nyota can't help the grin that spreads across her face.</p>
<p>"Today marks the beginning of the new year. The calendar resets, we start again."</p>
<p>"Do you celebrate the beginning of each week as such?"</p>
<p>"I know it's not <em>logical</em>, but it's an old Earth tradition. Did you really expect it to be?" Nyota's grin turns teasing as she lifts an eyebrow. And T'Pring has no argument there, and she doesn't particularly care to find one.</p>
<p>"It would be logical to dance. To make sure that you enjoy this evening as much as you can before we must re-board the <em>Enterprise</em>." She holds out a hand, ignoring the implications. The only other Vulcan in attendance is Spock, and he can't keep his hands off of his captain, and thus has no room to judge her.</p>
<p>"Darling, I thought you'd never ask." Nyota's grin is blinding. T'Pring lets a tiny smile loose as they move to the music together.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Spock! I was looking for you. Wasn't sure where you went. Missed you." Jim is drunk and touchier than usual, but Spock can't find it in himself to care, letting the captain drape himself along Spock's shoulders.</p>
<p>"I needed to speak to Dr. McCoy for a moment. I apologize." He guides them to the nearest chair, lets Jim settle himself into Spock's lap like it's the most normal thing in the world.</p>
<p>"Don't need to apologize. Bones is good company. I just missed you. Love you, you know." </p>
<p>"You have made your feelings towards me quite clear, <em>ashayam</em>. I hope I have been as clear when indicating my reciprocation."</p>
<p>"Mm, yeah. Don't worry about it." Jim falls quiet, presses a kiss to the underside of Spock's jaw. They sit like that for a few minutes, quiet, watching the party happen around them.</p>
<p>"Let's dance." Jim says suddenly. He's on his feet before Spock can say anything, already walking towards the dance floor.</p>
<p>"And you can't even tell me that Vulcans don't dance, look at T'Pring go." He's laughing, he laughs all the time, it's one of Spock's favorite things about him. So they dance, because there's nothing that Spock wouldn't do for this golden man.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hikaru was invited to the party, and he'd stopped by earlier, but Demora had asked him if he would be home for the countdown this year and he was helpless to deny her anything when she asked like that. So he'd gone to the bar, had a couple beers, and was gone before ten thirty.</p>
<p>"Were your friends having fun, daddy?" She'd asked, eyes wide as he'd hung his jacket back in the closet.</p>
<p>"Not as much fun as I'm having." Hikaru answered, scooping her into his arms. She giggles, tucks her face into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're home."</p>
<p>"Right now, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." He carries her to the living room where Ben is waiting with popcorn, the menu screen of Demora's favorite movie loaded on the screen. Once upon a time, Hikaru thinks, he'd be out, following Jim and Nyota from bar to bar, disgustingly drunk. Now, though, he's happy to be sitting on the couch in his pajamas, watching animated woodland animals sing and dance across the screen. Demora makes them get up and dance during her favorite song anyway, so it's the same, really. Except it's so much better.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Leonard disappears a few minutes before midnight, trusting that his friends are too busy to really notice. There's no one he'd be kissing, anyway, and he never wants to see Jim make out with Spock - the kid's too much like his little brother for him to let it slide. But there is one person he'd like to see, one thing he'd like for old superstitions to bring him more of in the new year.</p>
<p>"Daddy!" Joanna's voice is a little warped over the comm frequency, but its clearer than it would have been if they were in space, and Leonard is always happy to see her face anyway.</p>
<p>"Hi, sweetheart. Happy new year."</p>
<p>"Happy new year, daddy. I miss you." She's pouting now, and Len knows she's old enough to know that always works on him.</p>
<p>"I'm going down to Georgia in a few days, baby girl. I'll see you soon." He promises. Jo's face lights up.</p>
<p>"And we're gonna have a whole week, just us. Right?"</p>
<p>"Exactly right. Just you and me. We can do whatever we want, go wherever we want."</p>
<p>"Can we go to space? I wanna see space like you do."</p>
<p>"Not that far, sweetheart." Len laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>